One Year!
by file- DS
Summary: All the characters I've used in stories so far. Together in a single one-shot. It's been a great year, so they're here to celebrate! Please, if you have read any of my stories so far, of just like this one, leave a review. It means a lot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own poke spec, so if you do own it, don't sue meh, okay?_

"One year already!" Blue shouted as she hung a banner across the stares (or more instructed Green and Kadin to hang it), "That means party!"

Red walked in with Yellow, carrying an exhausted Pika, "Hey, can I let Pika rest in a guest bedroom for a while?" he asked Blue.

"No", she answered, "That's where we're keeping the decorations and scraped plot ideas. How did Pika get so tired anyway?"

"He used up all his electricity trying to make Denson unconscious so we could drag him here", Yellow explained.

"Did it work?" Blue asked.

"Heck no! He just kept walking like it was a bit of static", Red finished.

"Well then why can't Yellow just heal Pika?" Blue continued her questions.

Yellow answered, "Because Delighted Slice hasn't finished 'Courage' yet, so I haven't got my powers back!"

"But you can still heal Pika, right?" Blue questioned.

"Well, sort of. I already healed him as much as I can, now he needs some rest to finish the job though", Yellow explained.

"Whatever", Blue said, "Just let Pika rest somewhere comfortable. And not on the couch! Someone might sit on him!"

Red and Yellow ran upstairs to find somewhere to let Pika sleep.

Kadin and Green finished hanging the banner and Kadin offered, "I could go find him, how hard could it be to get one three hundred pound bearlike man to come to a party?"

Blue and Green sweet-dropped as Kadin stepped out the door.

Immediately afterward, Gold came in, on his skateboard, followed by Crystal, "Common super serious gal, it's a special occasion. One kiss".

"No. No! NO! NEVER!" Crystal shouted at him.

Blue noticed them and said, "Perfect, I need you two to go get snacks for the party"

"What? You're making me work with, with, with… THAT!" Crystal pointed at Gold who was already flirting with Yoko.

"Yes", said Blue, smiling, knowing how evil she was being.

Crystal sighed as she walked toward Gold. She overheard him say, "So, want to go catch a movie or something?"

Yoko leaded backward, trying to distance herself from him and said, "Uh, no. Not at all".

Crys managed to drag Gold away after a quick punch to the back of his head, and they went to find snacks, but she couldn't help but imagine Suicune attacking Blue as she did.

Silver was the next to come in, "Hey, I'm here", he announced flatly.

"YEY!" Blue ran up and hugged him closely.

*Cough cough* Green made it presences behind them obvious as he stared at the two blankly.

"Oh, right", Blue said, "In order to not upset any Old-rival or Chosen shipping fans, Delighted Slice has commanded that I am not to hug, kiss, or hold-eye-contact-for-more-than-three-seconds with either of you… T-T"

"But wait", Green protested, "We've been engaged since Christmas! And now we can't even look at each other?"

"No", Blue explained, "Since that was a one-shot, and done a while ago, it gets trumped by our relationship in 'Courage', which isn't doing good…"

"…Hey, you guy do realize that Yellow's a girl, right?" Silver asked.

"Ummm, yeah. It's obvious, and not a secret or anything", Blue lifted her face from her hands and whipped her tears to answer.

"I know", Silver said, "But we needed some direct reference to 'Summer of Special', so yeah… there it is".

Outside yelling could be heard between Ruby and Sapphire.

"No, this is my soda!" Ruby said, "You already drank all of yours!"

"I already put my lips on that one, so you may as well give it to me!" Sapphire shouted back.

"Why don't you just put your lips on his lips!" Gold shouted as he and Crystal were walking back after buying the snacks.

"WHAT THE HECK DID'JA JUST SAY!" Sapphire ran up to him and threw her fist in his face.

Gold and Crystal walked inside, Gold in immense pain, holding his face.

"We got food!" Gold announced holding up multiple McDonalds takeout bags.

"I had nothing to do with this", Crystal quickly protected herself, "He ran off and when I caught up he already bought… that".

"It's fine", Blue said, still upset about not being allowed to flirt with either Green or Silver, "It's just for snacks anyway, I already got a cook for the main food.

"Wait, you hired a cook?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, his names Sarah", Blue said.

"Not Sarah!" a voice came from the kitchen, "My name is Sayr Raw, Sayr Raw!" Sayr ran into the living room angry about his name being mispronounced.

Blue was terrified under the shadow of the man almost twice her height as she screamed, "Sorry! Please Don't Kill Me!"

"Aww, I'd never hurt someone good", Sayr said, "Here, have a cupcake", and he threw her a cup cake.

"YAY!", Blue screamed, "Thanks".

Green and Silver and looked at each other blankly, both thinking, 'She's upset about not getting to spend time with us, but a cupcake makes it all better, does that mean we're worth as much as a cupcake to her?'

Red and Yellow finally came back downstairs to hear Blue slyly say, "Well, you two were up there for quite a while. Up there, _alone_".

Yellow blushed a furious red while Red just scratched his head, confused. "It's nothing like that!" shouted Yellow, "We were just helping Pika get to sleep!"

"Yeah", Blue said, "You were telling him a bedtime story about two pokemon trainers in love weren't you"

"For your information, the story was 'The Politoad Prince'!" Yellow's entire face was red with a mix of rage and embarrassment.

"Well Red could pass for a Politoad I guess", Gold jumped in, causing Blue to fall to the floor laughing.

Green sighed and said, "Here, let me check Delighted Slice's stories so far… nope, none of them actually have Red and Yellow officially get together, so I guess that settles it".

"What!" shouted Red, now turning the same shade of red as Yellow, "Is that what we were talking about!" and now everyone was laughing, even Yellow couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hey, where is the magician I hired?" asked Blue.

"We're right here", Rysen said as he appeared in a puff of smoke and fire. He stood wielding a flaming fire staff. All of a sudden there were two more puffs of smoke and fire reviling Professor Quiral, and Eusine.

"Wow, that's incredible!" said Blue, "but I only hired one magician, and I can't afford to pay you all, so two of you have to leave", she took a second to think and said, "I choose Eusine".

"NO!" shouted Crystal as she ran up, grabbed Eusine, and threw him out the window.

"… Okay", Blue said, "Since he's gone, I choose… wait, you're Professor Quirl, wasn't there something sketchy about you?"

"AHH!", Sapphire shouted, "Don't spoil it, I want to read Harry Potter once I learn to read!"

"Fine, then we'll just keep the one with the cool flaming staff", Blue decided, "Sorry Professor, but I'm sure you can find some other job in the pokemon world, I mean, you DO have the title 'professor'".

As Professor Quirl walked out the door, Hunter and Reyna, both riding Hunter's arcanine, walked in. "Hey is this were we're setting up the party?" Hunter asked the group.

"Well, yeah", Blue answered, "but it's already set up".

"None sense! We still need flashing lights, and fireworks, and"-

"Well we do have a budget! Besides, who died and made you leader?" Blue gave him an annoyed face.

"Well why must some die for me to gain a position of power? And what power do I have? Is it not possible to give suggestion, and assist how I can when the chance arrives?" Hunter asked the entire group.

"Yeah", Reyna chirped in, "Besides, he's obviously the most qualified!"

"Now I know you two are called Smartass shipping", Green mumbled under his breath, "We already have everything covered here, now return your arcanine and just sit down somewhere".

Reluctantly the two followed the orders. Blue walked up to Green and said, "Thanks for getting them to stop trying to bossing us around". They held eye contact for one, two, two–and-a-half-

"No more than Tree seconds", Silver said, stepping between them.

All of a sudden, Jack, riding on Absol, jumped through the window Eusine had been thrown out of. "Hey guys, what's up?" he said.

Silver turned slowly and said, "Why'd you come in through the window? The door is right there, and it's open!"

"Well… I had to make an overly epic entrance… haven't you read 'Journey into War'? it's pretty much about me just being overly epic, and violence", Jack explained.

"Of course I haven't read it, nobody cares to after they see the lack of logic in the first few chapters. And also, that's not a good reason to jump through windows", Silver told him.

" :( I guess I can't blame you for not reading it. But what the heck is a good reason to jump through a window? Oh right, to steal stuff, you thief", Jack made his comeback.

"Hey, any reason is better than trying to look cool. Which brings me to my next point, why the Absol? Is that also just to look cool?" Silver asked flatly.

"…maybe…"

"Exactly, now go back to that cave were you were fighting team rocket, and save Hunter and that girl already, I mean, that was supposed to be updated a month ago", Silver waved his hand to shoo Jack away.

"Wait, you know the plot! That means you do read it! Ha ha ha!" Jack almost fell off Absol laughing.

Silver's eye twitched, "SHU-SHUDUP! Feraligator, Hydro Pump!" Silver sent out his feraligator which used Hydro Pump, launching Jack right through the wall.

As Jack left, Kadin came back in with Denson right behind him. "Okay, I got him here. I almost died, and we'll have to hide him if the police come by, but he's here.

Everyone gasped in shock at the almost seven foot tall, messy haired, burly man as he crouched to fit through the door. "How in the name of Kamina did you manage to get him here?" Yoko asked.

"That was easy, I promised him bacon", Kadin answered.

"No!" Sapphire shouted, "You can't feed him bacon, bacon comes from tepig, and some of my best friends are tepig!"

"Yeah", added Ruby, "And it's all greasy and disgusting".

Denson stared down at Ruby, who was only about a third his size and said, "… Can I see how fer I can throw da prissy boy?"

"NO!" Sapphire shouted.

"YES!" Blue shouted.

"DON'T CALL ME A PRISSY BOY!" Ruby shouted.

"Wait…" Green looked over the crowd, "Everyone's here; which means we just have to wait for Delighted Slice to get back.

"Oh, he's outside right now!" said Crystal, "Quickly, hide!"

They dimmed the lights and hid throughout the living room. Soon they could here footsteps nearing the front door. The sound of a key being inserted into the front door lock. The tumbler unlocking the door. And… "Happy FF.N ANIVERSERY" they all shouted as the lights burst on and they jumped out of their hiding spots to see Delighted Slice standing at the door.

"… How all you guys get into my house…?... Why is there a hole in the wall…?..."

_Yes, believe it or not, it has been a whole year since I started here at , April 14, 2010, and a great year it's been. I would like to thank my dedicated readers (all two of you, lol, just kidding), and thank the creators of ff.n. You are all great people, whether you do romantic fics, comedy, drama, horror, poetry, one-shots, long chaptered fics, song fics, crack, lemon, or even just read fics, or anything really (unless you support DeepBlueShipping, just kidding ^.^, though that does put my two absolute fave ships at risk)._

_And of course I gotta thank my beta reader, and best friend since grade four who shall remain nameless for no apparent raisin (If he didn't laugh at 'no apparent raisin', then I've wasted three whole seconds of typing)._

_Also, if you've followed my work this year, please tell me what you think of how it's gone in a review here._

_And since SS19 has said this enough now, I guess it's okay to say It, cause it's true: circle of friends= SpecialShipping19, Fan-Chan, and Finessful X. You guys are the awesomest of the awesome._

_Oh, and the Smartass shipping thing was a bit of a joke between me and a friend. He was the one who thought Reyna and Hunter would be cute together, so I let him give the name._

_Anyway, thanks for the year here, and let's see if we can top it next year!_

_(Could I have made that cornier? Probably not)._

_Oh, and one last thing, I'm debating an idea. Pretty much, the idea is figuring out what I'm going to write thought the year ahead, or at least start, and all of them could get a preview which would be posted as a second chapter here. So please review and tell me if you want that. Also, on my list of stories I have planned, and still to come, and all of those that you can find among there on my profile. If there's any particular story you want, just ask for it, and it'll be more likely to be done, and get a preview. I'm thinking of only making the previews for about four or five, because some of them are pretty long, and I don't want to promise more than I can give (I'd be a bad politician ;)._

_Okay, now done._


End file.
